


诺德（25）想念

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19





	诺德（25）想念

阿丘回了法国，继续他的赌场营生，经理日常来报流水，阿丘一句没听进去，他负气连夜从中国逃出来，多待一秒都怕后悔，他觉得这赌场有点不舒服，他经常站在窗边，点一根雪茄烟，望着东方，他听得懂贺呈说的每一个字，也听得懂其中的关窍，他就是不太甘心而已，一向潇洒的他怎的就觉得这次胸口被插了一刀，他嘴上是好聚好散，行动是抬屁股就走，心里想我可真是爱他

贺呈没去法国找阿丘，在赌场外转了一圈，还是没进去，阿丘是个倔脾气，认定了的事，八匹马也拉不回来的主，自己长了多巧一张嘴，能顶八匹马?思来想去，成批成批的好酒好烟，手钏玉石往巴黎运，总有点一掷千金搏人笑的意味，阿丘不爱笑，每天一副吃活人的表情，可贺呈知道他在自己身下时眉眼舒展了有多好看。  
「下周莫关山要去法国那边取景拍画报」贺天把菠萝从盐水里拎出来，在保鲜盒里码齐，又转身开始切哈密瓜。  
「这关键时刻你还跟他跑法国?人又丢不了」  
贺呈看报纸的眼睛移开一寸，看向那个在厨房准备水果的弟弟，遗传基因在他身上失了效，贺家祖传的薄情寡义在他身上绝了种，他浑身团着忠义的火，贺呈都想给他背后刻字。  
「我知道，我的意思是，要不要他当个和事童子，和嫂子见个面」圣女果去蒂容易失水皱皮，绿色的草蒂沟沟坎坎污垢多，贺天洗的仔细。  
「小孩少往那地儿跑」贺呈抖了下报纸，拒绝  
「那您这大孩儿倒是去啊」贺天无奈「有什么拉不下脸面的?」  
「这不是脸面问题，错在我，我礼该去道歉，你丘哥打人是下死手的……」  
「居然是怕挨打」  
「……」贺呈叹了口气，眉头皱的像小山「挨了打就像人能跟我回来一样……」  
「那你这是想跟他分手?」  
「我现在婚还没离，去了也是白去」

想搞垮贺敬哪是那么容易的事，这不是小摊小贩，我抢了你的风水地，砸了你的瓜，你就做不成生意，成天游说那些股东撤股投靠自己，说的嘴皮子疼，还总得经意着哪个王八蛋转脸告诉贺敬，橄榄枝抛出去了，就成了肉包子，狗叼着就走，没回音。贺天专心致志的开拓娱乐产业，他那张脸不去当明星真是浪费材料，粉丝们第一次因为一个老板开始关注一个公司，爱屋及乌的粉上了他旗下的艺人，贺天频频在综艺上抛头露面，卖「霸道总裁」人设，莫关山在法国一边拍画报，一边咬碎了后槽牙。贺天不知道，心心念念的每天算好时差给莫关山打电话，莫关山阴阳怪气的说贺老板人气旺，声情并茂的朗读了一段新闻，说他和哪个女星节目上眉目传情，贺天冤枉，分明是那女明星死乞白赖的跟自己搭话，自己总不能黑脸吧……  
「我在这边辛苦的很」贺天听完了委屈的说  
「……」莫关山语塞，知道丘哥最近离呈出走，贺呈打算和贺家来个一刀两断，兄弟俩为这事焦心，这样一来显得自己不懂事理「我…我说着玩的……」  
「你哪天回来」  
「你每天问一次，还有3天」  
「72小时」  
「贺天，你正常点，别他妈这么肉麻」  
这话一说贺天也有点调皮的笑的开心，低沉的笑声从冰冷的话筒里传来，漂洋过海，刺挠人的心  
「你说你要是哪天给我扯张证来我怎么办」莫关山想起丘哥，觉得好可怜。  
「你打开一看，呀！这上面的人不是我嘛！」  
「贫嘴……你是不是有病」  
「嗯，你快回来，等你治呢」  
莫关山觉得贺天是个青春期的小姑娘，和小男友撒娇，挂了电话，莫关山嘴角的笑意还很深。

莫关山早就不是当年那个随手捏一下的软柿子，人红了看到的都是笑脸，这些人的丑陋面貌莫关山不是不知道，台上台下都是戏，总得端着。寸头见自家主子炙手可热，自己也腰杆直，莫关山看他那样，就想起蛇立了，那几年苦都让他一人吃了去，就算他们拳头相向过，就算自己在床上被他折腾再惨，也无法掩盖相爱过的事实，莫关山背着人点了一根烟，他好久没抽了，钻进口腔鼻腔，舒爽穿过四肢百骸，过去了就过去了，叫过寸头，叫他给疗养院寄个大数过去，再打点下里面的人，莫关山不怕贺天知道，他当时答应自己保蛇立一条命，就说明这人心不狠，他是真真想和自己好。

从法国一回来，见一就铺张着要给莫关山接风洗尘，其实就是最近档期不满，想和莫关山吃吃喝喝，贺天忙的天昏地暗，没来，见一带着展正希在一家韩国烤肉店的包间等大明星。莫关山一进门，鞋还没脱利索就被见一扑了上来。  
「诶，展正希，可不是我主动的啊，你媳妇自己扑上来的」莫关山打趣。  
「差不多得了」展正希拎着见一脖领子「没见你跟我这样呢」  
「那我和莫关山多少年交情！」见一坚持和莫关山坐一起，俩人小半年没在一起好好说过话了，每次典礼或者片场见面，也都是匆匆忙忙，这样安静坐着很久没有了。  
「我烤肉都吃伤了……」莫关山用筷子夹了点辣萝卜，不多会一小碟子让他吃完了  
「你竟吃点子不值钱的玩意儿」见一把服务员叫来，催菜，今天兴致高，一向温柔和善的见一都粗了嗓子指使着小服务员。  
「见一把你想惨了，半夜做梦都念叨你」这话展正希没说瞎话，半夜坐桌前码字，听见见一呓语不止，以为是和自己表白，凑了耳朵去听，却是——等老子有钱，老子让你三顿全吃三明治。  
从前莫关山在巴黎时看见三明治就舔嘴唇，国外的三明治肉厚份足，偶尔买一个莫关山能掰三瓣分三顿吃，见一不知道莫关山这是什么癖好，反正就发誓说以后有钱了，就用三明治把他埋起来

「那家伙对你好吗？」见一给莫关山包了个菜卷，塞进莫关山嘴里，莫关山刚想说话 就给噎回去了。  
「你这让他怎么说话」展正希用筷子压烤肉，听油花滋滋响。  
「挺好的，就是也粘人，烦得很」莫关山费力的把肉咽下肚。  
「他要是对你不好啊，你就告诉我，我打他，我喝了命也去打他」  
见一也是听贺天说的，莫关山曾经遭受过蛇立的暴力，怕得很。  
「见一，谢谢你」莫关山举起杯碰碰见一的杯子「帮我说话……」哽咽的感觉像是那块肉还卡在嗓子眼  
「这都是应该的，兄弟嘛」见一揽过莫关山的肩膀  
「还有展希希，谢谢你照顾见一」  
「我还用他照顾，都是我照顾他——」见一撇撇嘴  
「对，除了做饭难吃，洗衣服带着泡就敢晾，晾干了那衣服一圈白渍，擦地转天地板长绿毛……」  
「你有完没完展希希！」见一尴尬的咧嘴笑  
三个人这下只是低头不语，过了一会，那间包间传出默契的笑声。


End file.
